SENI is an essential gene in yeast S. cerevisiae required for the tRNA intron removal. Recently we observed that cells lacking the wild-type SENI protein mislocalize the nucleolar fibrillarin protein. Fine structure analysis of the nucleaus should provide further understanding of the role SENI plays on the integrity of the nucleus.